Guideline Set
=General Guidelines for CyberNations Roleplaying= *The first claim made by your nation must be within your in-game sphere of influence (SoI). Any claims outside of your sphere after your first claim must be roleplayed out and accepted by the general community. *For soldier and tank counts, multiply max soldiers x10 and take tanks as the max tanks you can have. *Your in-game tech (technology) level is directly used in CNRP. See below for technology guidelines. *Your in-game submarine level is directly used in CNRP with added multipliers. Established here. **Official Multipliers for submarine units are issued on the basis of both Infrastructure, and Technology. Inorder to utilize a multiplier you must meet both of the requirements. **0-4,000 Infra, 0-500 tech: No multiplier **4,001-5,000 Infra, 501-1,000 tech: x2 **5,001-6,000 Infra, 1,001-2,000 tech: x3 **6,001-7,500 Infra, 2,001-3,500: x4 **7,501-Infinity Infra, 3,501-Infinity: x5 *Your in-game air force is counted as your CNRP airforce. However, once you become a "developed" nation, one plane may count as one squadron. *When engaging in a CNRP war, the out come should be decided before hand by the participants. In cases of rather obvious out comes, common sense can be used, but with larger nations, fortified nations and older RPers coming to an agreement before hand is a much easier and less hateful path than the OOC mud slinging which most wars devolved into. *The amount of nukes (warheads) you have is equal to your in game level of warheads. Everyone with standard nukes has fission bombs with a maximum 500kt load. Weapons Research Complexes give you hydrogen bombs (keep them within reason not tens of megaton warheads) and neutron weapons. This decision was reached by consulting with the GMs and at their urging. *Large fuel air explosive bombs, chemical weapons, large EMP weapons, and biological weapons are capped at 50 and equal to the number of cruise missiles you have in game. *You cannot arm your citizens and have them fight a war. It does not matter if you give them full time military training and automatic weapon, the maximum number of armed people you can field in a war is determined by your soldier count. Game Moderator "wipe" effects *Type one, total impossibility. IE Death star. Total RP wiped. These kind of god mods are easy to spot, and will be called quickly, so little RP to go back and redo. *Type two, feature impossibility. IE Fighter jet with a laser. These are sometimes unnoticed, and when found / called, Rp should be paused, while they are argued out in a separate thread. If the feature is found to be impossible, then the Rp continues as if all actions had occurred minus that feature. IE, you still used your fighters, but since they didn't have lasers, they got annihilated. Communication *Whenever you say something that is not "in character", use the 'OOC:' tag before the statement. For example, if Uberstein decides to hold a gladiator tournament, we may insult the action in-game but then add "OOC: haha, nice" to show that we (in real life, not in game) like the idea. *If something is to be a private message, put "PRIVATE MESSAGE TO " before the message. While the rest of the community will be able to see the message, only the person you send it to will be able to respond or use that information. *Embassies exist in CNRP. An embassy is a building in a foreign country that would technically belong to you. A diplomat and his staff would be sent to live in the embassy building, and would be there in case you need to talk to the nation the embassy exists in (or vice-versa). Treaties *Any treaty (MDP, ODP, economic, NAP, etc.) can be made in CNRP with another nation. For instance, if you sign a Mutual Defense Pact (MDP) with Uberstein, whenever you are attacked in CNRP, Uberstein will activate the MDP and attack whoever attacked you. Rerolling * This is RPing with a RP entity that is not the one you first RP'd with. *When Rerolling, you give up the ability and right to RP anything connected with your old entity. This means that people not present in your current country are unable to be controlled while physical installations cannot be controlled unless you own the land they are on. *If rerolling as a continuation of the same nation, this is voided. Technology Before any scientific experiment or anything like that, background information must be given. In real life, people aren't at certain tech levels, like at '89 tech or '74 tech. Technology levels are divided, in real life, into three distinct terms: First World, Modern, and Third World. In real life, First world nations are constantly developing new technologies and inventing stuff. Modern buys technology from First world nations and produces it in their own nation and are able to maintain it. Third World nations get the scraps from other nation and have to steal or get given old technology and are barely able to maintain it. So, how does this translate into CNRP? Previously, we had a Log Based tech system. It helped lower nations get more modern tech, starting at about level 300 tech. However, at tech year 2005, people stopped using real tech and started inventing their own. Everything below that was pretty set in stone, and nobody, save for a few nations, created anything. So, we've simplified the tech year system and made it into something more like the tiers we have explained above. Nobody will be losing any technology, and if anything, people would be increasing in their technological capabilities. New Tech Scale First of all, the three tiers. Third World Nation (0-299 tech) Your technology level is very low, and are developing your own way in the world. You have cold war technology*, and any tech you recieve from other nations (weapons, aircraft, etc.) is not easily maintained without help. It's much like what buying tech from other nations is now IRL. You may design items appropriate to the period. *(1980-90ish) Modern Nation (300-1499 tech) Your technology has reached a modern level, and you can build anything military-wise that currently exists*. You may design items appropriate to the period. *(not in alpha testing, so laser plane and the walking robot buzzing thing is out while the F-35 is in) First World Nation (1500+ tech) Inventions start coming from your nation, and you can build anything your heart can imagine*. You're still limited to IG levels of soldiers, tanks, nukes, CMs, etc. Now, beyond this your tech level still matters for your army efficency, but a lot less. Design statistics will matter less as there is an efficiency formula for your armies *(To a technological limit of the year 2020, of course, within the rules of what can and cannot exist in CNRP, so no mechs, lasers, or rods from god) Map Guidelines *Claims must be supported by RP, this is non-negotiable. *Protectorates are land set aside by blocs, nations, etc. for new nations. They are not an integral part of any nation, or bloc, and will normally be ceded to those who wish to place their nation there. However, you must speak to that bloc, nation, etc. before claiming the land. *If you want to claim an area already claimed, you must work something out with the current owner. This means you cannot start a rebellion in their territory, a terrorist group, etc. without their permission. *There are three ways to gain land in CNRP: ** Claiming it through your In-Game Sphere of Influence (SoI) ** Being given land through an RP, in an IC manner. Gifting is FORBIDDEN